(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic signal transmission line and, more particularly, to a magnetic signal transmission line for transmitting a signal through a one-dimensional array of a plurality of single-magnetization domains.
(b) Description of a Related Art
Metallic interconnects, such as copper and aluminum interconnects, or low-resistance polysilicon interconnects are generally used in an electronic circuit for signal transmission. The transmission rate in the signal transmission by using the metallic interconnects or polysilicon interconnects is restricted by a delay constant (CR constant) of the interconnect, the CR constant being defined by the product of the resistance R by the parasitic capacitance C of the interconnect. The CR constant is currently a primary factor limiting the transmission rate in a smaller-size electronic circuit.
More specifically, signal transmission on the order of several hundreds of giga-hertz requires a conductor having an electric conductivity lower than that of copper which is currently used as a practical low-resistance material.
In addition, a signal transmission line having a width as small as 100 nm or less is not achieved by a current technology for the integrated circuit. This limits the degree of integration in the semiconductor integrated circuit.